Choto Mate Kudasai!
|producer = Tsunku |Last = Please Miniskirt Postwoman! 8th Single (2011) |Next = Dot Bikini 10th Single (2012) |Cover2 = }} Choto Mate Kudasai! (チョトマテクダサイ!; Please Wait a Minute!) is the 9th major label single by S/mileage. It was released on February 1, 2012 in 5 editions: 1 regular and 4 limited. Tracklist Regular Edition #Choto Mate Kudasai! #Namida GIRL (涙GIRL; Tear GIRL) (Fujimoto Miki cover) #Choto Mate Kudasai! (Instrumental) Limited Edition A CD #Choto Mate Kudasai! #Chance Tourai (チャンス到来; Chance Coming) #Choto Mate Kudasai! (Instrumental) DVD #Choto Mate Kudasai! (Dance Shot Ver. I) Limited Edition B CD #Choto Mate Kudasai! #Chance Tourai #Choto Mate Kudasai! (Instrumental) DVD #Choto Mate Kudasai! (Minna Shugo Ver.) Limited Edition C CD #Choto Mate Kudasai! #Chance Tourai #Choto Mate Kudasai! (Instrumental) DVD #Choto Mate Kudasai! (Dance Shot Ver. II) Limited Edition D #Choto Mate Kudasai! #S/mileage Singles Gekiatsu Remix (スマイレージ シングルス 激アツリミックス) ##Please Miniskirt Postwoman! (プリーズ ミニスカ ポストウーマン!) ##Onaji Jikyuu de Hataraku Tomodachi no Bijin Mama (じ時給で働く友達の美人ママ) ##Asu wa Date na no ni, Imasugu Koe ga Kikitai (あすはデートなのに、今すぐ声が聞きたい) ##Please Miniskirt Postwoman! #Choto Mate Kudasai! (Instrumental) Single V #Choto Mate Kudasai! #Choto Mate Kudasai! (Close-Up Ver.) #Making Footage (メキング映像) Event V #Choto Mate Kudasai! (Wada Ayaka Close-up Ver.) #Choto Mate Kudasai! (Fukuda Kanon Close-up Ver.) #Choto Mate Kudasai! (Nakanishi Kana Close-up Ver.) #Choto Mate Kudasai! (Takeuchi Akari Close-up Ver.) #Choto Mate Kudasai! (Katsuta Rina Close-up Ver.) #Choto Mate Kudasai! (Tamura Meimi Close-up Ver.) Featured Members *1st Gen: Wada Ayaka, Fukuda Kanon *2nd Gen: Nakanishi Kana, Takeuchi Akari, Katsuta Rina, Tamura Meimi Single Information ;Choto Mate Kudasai! *Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku *Arrangement: Hirata Shoichiro *Dance Choreography: Yamashiro Yoko *Music Video: Takehisa Masaki ;Namida GIRL *Arrangement: Itagaki Yusuke ;Chance Tourai! *Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku *Arrangement: Itagaki Yusuke ;S/mileage Singles Gekiatsu Remix *Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku *Remix: Okubo Kaoru TV Performances *2012.02.03 Happy Music *2012.02.19 Dai 15kai "NHK Fukushi Oozumou" Concert Performances ;Choto Mate Kudasai! *Hello! Project 2012 WINTER Hello☆Pro Tengoku ~Rock-chan~ *"S/mileage Best Album Kanzenban ①" Hatsubai Kinen Special Concert *Hello! Project Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Live 2012 Natsu ~Ktkr Natsu no FAN Matsuri!~ *S/mileage Live Tour 2012 Aki ~Choi Kawa Banchou~ *Hello! Project Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Live 2013 Fuyu ~Bravo!~ (part of a medley) *Hello! Project Haru no Dai Kansha Hinamatsuri Festival 2013 ~Berryz Koubou 10 Nenme Totsunyuu Special~ *S/mileage Live Tour 2013 Aki ~Smile Charge~ *S/mileage Live Tour 2014 Haru ~Smile Charge~ *S/mileage LIVE 2014 Natsu FULL CHARGE ~715 Nippon Budokan~ *S/mileage Concert Tour 2014 Aki ~FULL CHARGE~ *ANGERME Starting Live Tour 2015 Spring *ANGERME STARTING LIVE TOUR SPECIAL @ Nippon Budokan "Taiki Bansei" *ANGERME Live Tour 2017 Haru ~Rin~ *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project Hallo! Fes 2018 - Country Girls *ANGERME Live Tour 2019 Natsu Aki "Next Page" - Takeuchi Akari, Murota Mizuki, Kasahara Momona, Oota Haruka *ANGERME "Mexico Kouen" - Takeuchi Akari, Murota Mizuki, Kasahara Momona, Oota Haruka *ANGERME 2019 Aki "Next Page" ~Katsuta Rina Sotsugyou Special~ - Takeuchi Akari, Murota Mizuki, Kasahara Momona, Oota Haruka *ANGERME Live Tour 2019 Natsu Aki "Next Page" ~Nakanishi Kana Sotsugyou Special~ *Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2019 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ - Takeuchi Akari, Murota Mizuki, Sasaki Rikako, Kamikokuryo Moe, Kawamura Ayano ;Chance Tourai *S/mileage Live Tour 2012 Aki ~Choi Kawa Banchou~ *ANGERME Concert Tour 2016 Haru "Kyuui Ittai" - Nakanishi Kana, Takeuchi Akari, Katsuta Rina, Tamura Meimi, Kamikokuryo Moe For "Namida GIRL", please see MIKI ① Concert Performances. Oricon Chart Positions Total Reported Sales: 22,106* ;Single V Total Reported Sales: 801 Trivia *This is the first single to not feature Maeda Yuuka. *This is seventh consecutive time S/mileage has recorded a B-side cover song for a single and the second time they've recorded a Fujimoto Miki cover. *It is one of eight music videos for a single that has over one million views on S/mileage's official YouTube channel. *This is their first single in which all the members wore their official member colors. *This is their ninth single to have all editions available in the U.S. iTunes store (their 3rd through 9th major singles and their 1st and 4th indies singles). This makes them the first Hello! Project group to do so. External Links *Discography: **Single: S/mileage (archived), Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS, Tsunku.net **Single V: S/mileage (archived), Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS *Event V Announcement (archived) *Wikipedia: Japanese *Lyrics: Choto Mate Kudasai!, Namida GIRL, Chance Tourai cs:Choto Mate Kudasai! da:Choto Mate Kudasai! de:Choto Mate Kudasai! es:Choto Mate Kudasai! fr:Choto Mate Kudasai! it:Choto Mate Kudasai! ja:チョトマテクダサイ! Category:ANGERME Singles Category:2012 Singles Category:1st Generation S/mileage Singles In Category:2nd Generation S/mileage Singles In Category:6 Members Line-Up Category:2012 DVDs Category:ANGERME DVDs Category:2012 Single Vs Category:2012 Event Vs